utaufandomcom-20200223-history
LUNA AKIMINE
Supplemental Information Hair colour: Ice blue/metallic blue in pigtails Headgear: 2 mini black pins. Eyecolour: Heterochromatic (odd-eye) Blue (left) and Golden (right) [Golden eye normally covered with skull eyepatch) Earphones: Black and white headphones with glowing skull design Dress: Overlarged whitish Formal shirt folded up and bottom half tucked in. Black vest, blue ribbon. She wears a blue checkered skirt, accompanied by a star belt. Black gloves, with a micro computer on the right glove (our left) and on the left (our right) gloves her model number- "A-67". Catchphrase: "Shit happens." Voice Configuration 'ACT 1' Luna is made for Japanese Songs only. Her English voice bank may be tested and if success, it will be uploaded to her deviantart with a box cover. It suggested to use flags in the UTAULOID programe to achieve a more feminine voice. Luna does requires OTO.ini Luna is suppose to have a mature voice, but in the original voicebank, she would sound not as pleasing. Suggested flags is in the note inside the voicebank. Instructions on how to install is in the wiki, google, AND in the note inside the RAR file. Lyrie of LUNA wishes that you would read the note as it consist of the terms and conditions are below and several flags that is suitable. Download voicebank here Voicebank Update: 7/11/2011 -Added more info in the note 'ACT 2 ' Luna's ACT 2 is also a CV japanese voicebank. It has a clearer voice and a full OTO.ini Iris Libra's creator. Thank you so much!. It was originally planned to be a VCV voicebank, but Lyrie the creator failed so hard she had to stick with CV. To acquire Luna's voice, the same flags has to be used. note in the voicebank. Download voicebank here 'ACT 2.1' Luna's ACT 2.1 is a beta voicebank. It's voicebank is the same as ACT 2, except that the oto.ini was slightly altered. The voices whose OTO.ini were altered are: k-, t-, d-, ts-, f- It is now open to public. download it here Terms and Conditions 1. Once you used the voicebank, you are to credit me with either a) my facebook b) LUNA's facebook or c) LUNA's youtube 2. You are STRICTLY NOT ALLOWED to redistribute it. 3. You are STRICTLY NOT ALLOWED to cause flaming in forums or on the internet in her name. 4. You are STRICTLY NOT ALLOWED to claim the character as your own. 5. You are STRICTLY NOT ALLOWED to use the character to sing racist song, songs that may start a fan war, songs that may start flamming, etc etc. 6. You are STRICTLY NOT ALOWED to alter LYRIE's voice in the voicebank. She spent 5 hours on it, she doesn't deserve it. 7. You are to "use it at your risk". LYRIE doesn't want her UTAULOID's image to be screwed. 8. DO NOT EDIT HER WIKI. Her Wiki has been vandalised once by User:Kellysinaga and LYRIE is FURIOUS about it. :| *Edit: it is okay to redo her songs. Because LYRIE know some of the songs are lousy. *Edit 2: Anyone can use her voicebank :D permission is not needed. Albums 01 - ACT 1 02 - Secondo - Gathering songs... Projects ''Arranged in Priority'' Voicebank ACT 1 -Complete! ACT 1 Oto - Vowels only in voicebank ACT 2 CV - Complete! ACT 2 CV OTO - in voicebank ''to Iris Libra's creator! Genderbend flags - Complete! Awaiting design... ''ACT 3 - Complete! (to be released) Appends Soft - paused Young - To be announced Realist - To be announced Lyrie's hide Lyrie's hide is a personal blog made in tumblr which may post trivias that Lyrie doesn't release to public. It is a PERSONAL blog, thus, please do not rage/fangirl/fanboy/inflame/troll/or anything on the Ask segment. The Ask segment is meant for questions about Luna/Lun which she may not have written/posted. Visit Lyrie's Hidehere Trivia Luna has 2 sisters, who are alternate looks of herself. They are triplets actually. Sola/Lyrie Akimine may or may not be released in 2012, Autumn. Luna is actually LYRIE YUMI's OC. Her friend, the creator of OTONE ARIA influenced her to turn LUNA into an UTAU. Luna's catchphrase is "Shit happens" or "Crap happens". Luna is a fan of traditional arts, especially tea making. She blushes heavily and says something extremely rude before running off whenever someone catches her practising tea-making. Luna hates it whenever someone calls her "short". She would yell at them and stamp on their feet when this happens. Luna has 2 birthdays - 27th October, her released date/birthdate and 1st of January, the day she became a Shinigami. Luna's fandom number is 67. Luna refuses to be paired with anyone. She claims that she is a "solo-ist" even though she tend to secretly depend on others. Luna has a habit of biting her thumb's nail and walking back and forth whenever she is in deep thought. However she herself doesn't know it because she is too deep into thoughts. Luna actually is a really sly person secretly. She can bribe people or blackmail them with their weaknesses. Luna is one of the only 4 people who are able to tame the Valkryie weapon spirit, than Iris, Asura, and Sola. Luna likes it when people pat her head, giving people the impression that she is like a cat. Luna's ribbon was a gift from Iris Livier game character Luna's genderbend was created so that she could sing male and female duets with him. Luna has a habit of bullying Lun. Category:Voicebanks from Singapore Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAULOID Category:UTAU Category:UTAU voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female Utauloid Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:CV Category:Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Miku Hatsune haters Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Category:UTAU Voicebanks